private guitar lessons
by evi.lxh
Summary: Eri bring to the school her guitar, with special plan in her mind.


It was as a normal at Otonokizaka school, Nozomi walked through the hall with direction of the student council, she opened the door and entered, the first thing she saw was her best friend, Ayase Eri, sitting near the window with her acoustic guitar.

-Ericchi –Nozomi call her

-Mmh? Ah Nozomi you came –the blonbe said with a slight smile

-Yep, Oh your guitar? –her gaze fell on instrument- I didn't expected that you would bring to the school

-Well, in the morning I saw it and I think it would be interesting and relaxing bright it

-Oh, I see

-You want me to teach you how to play again?

-No thanks –she refused

-Eeh? Why not? I know you can learn – she encouraged her

-Maybe, but I don't want to… I prefer see you playing it -She smile

-Come on Nozomi! Let me teach you –Eri beg- just one more time?

-Mmm, ok… but just one more timpe, if I failed you won't insist ok? – Nozomi just couldn't resist the pleading look in her friend

-Deal –Eri smiled radiantly

Nozomi approached the blonde and sat in front of her, Eri handed her guitar and started giving instructions about where Nozomi had to put her fingers.

-Eh? Where? –Nozomi asked confused

-Here, look –Eri said, but Nozomi didn't get it, so the blonde approached her, she take her fingers and placed where it should be- see? This note is DO

-O-ooh I get it –Nozomi replied nervously by the proximity of her friend

Eri followed guiding Nozomi's fingers to do the others notes. Her nervousness increased every time Eri touch her, and each time it was more difficult to hide.

Nozomi knew she was totally in love with her best friend since the first time she saw her, but she never said a word about it, she don't have the courage to do it.

-Something's wrong? –Eri ask with curiosity

-N-no!, is nothing, just I was thinking that is really hard okay guitar –she tried to invent an excuse

-Well it is at the star, then is just get used to it and it becomes easily –her friend smile

-I guess your right –she gives a bright smile back. Eri's hearts skip a bit with that smile

After a few minutes, Nozomi had managed learn and play the most of the basic notes.

-See wasn't that hard? –Eri said with a smile

-Yep –the older smile too- maybe is because the great teacher I have

-T-Thanks –Eri cheeks turns a little pink- the next note is LA minor and you have to put your fingers in this way

-How? Like this?

-No, more like this –Eri closed the distance between them, she took Nozomi's hand, but when Eri looked up their eyes met. Eri didn't look away, just stay staring Nozomi.

-E-Ericchi? – the older call her nervously, but she got no response

Eri just kept staring at her, then she subjected her hand tightly but not enough to hurt her. Slowly she began to close her own face to Nozomi's faces.

-E-Ericchi w-what are you doing? –Nozomi tried ask again, but like before was no answer.

The blonde with her other hand touched Nozomi's cheek. The older didn't understand what was going through her friend's head. Every second more close.

-Nozomi –Eri call her with soft and deep voices.

When it was close enough Eri close her eyes, Nozomi did the same. Just a few millimeters separated her lips. Both waited for the solf touch her lips.

-Eri-chaaaan! Nozomi-chaaaan! –a voice was heard.

Eri and Nozomi open her eyes and pull apart. Then the door opened hard by Honoka, followed by Rin and Hanayo.

-H-Honaka? Rin, Hanayo? –Eri look at the youngest- W-what are you doing here?

-Well you took too long soo, we came here to search for you nya! –Rin answer

-that's right –Hanayo said- oh? That's a guitar? I didn't know you could play guitar Nozomi-chan

-I can't, Ericchi was teaching me now. That's why took us more time here – Nozomi said- we sorry for being late

-Yes, we´ll go immediately –Eri smile- we just… going to finish some things

-ookeeey!, don't take too long again –Honoka said before rush through the door, Rin and Hanayo follow her, leaving Eri and Nozomi alone again.

-Ericchi wha—

-I'm sorry Nozomi,I shouldn't do it –Eri look at her with guiltily

-No, is fine, you don't need to apologies

-But—

-Ericchi –Nozomi cut her- is alright, ok?

-if you said so –Eri sigh

-Hehe good, now let's go, the others are waiting for us –Nozomi give to her the smile more beautiful that she ever seen, then she out from the room.

-Nozomi… -Eri just stay looking at the door- Damn Honoka, why you had to get in at that moment?

Eri sigh again and began to walk towards the roof.

_Now I have to create another chance again._


End file.
